nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
White Wolf of Icicle Creek
White Wolf of Icicle Creek is the sixteenth in the Nancy Drew computer game series. It is loosely based on books The Mystery Of The Mother Wolf (#164) and Werewolf in a Winter Wonderland (#175), in the Nancy Drew Digest Paperback series. The game is a combination of interactive dialog, puzzles, and real-time mini-games. If player selects "Junior Detective" at the beginning of the game, some puzzles are less difficult, and a dynamic checklist of incomplete tasks is available. The game differs from those earlier in the series: Nancy does not have a cell phone, none of her friends Bess Marvin, George Fayne, Frank Hardy, or Joe Hardy have a role, and the size of the game window is again increased. Plot In this game, Nancy Drew travels to Alberta, Canada, to stay at Icicle Creek Lodge. The innkeeper, Chantal Moique, has requested that Nancy come out to the inn in order to investigate a series of accidents that have happened at the lodge. Besides the accidents, there has been a strange white wolf loitering around the inn, howling at night and appearing right before the accidents happen, and then mysteriously disappearing. As soon as Nancy arrives at the inn, she witnesses a major accident, followed by an ominous howl from the infamous wolf. Characters Ollie Randall — Ollie is the handyman at the lodge. He is a rather gruff man, who believes that the best way to deal with the wolf would be to "get rid of it". Yanni Volkstaia — Paranoid, Volkstaia is an Olympic cross-country skier who believes that his competitors are out to get him. He is very egotistical. Guadalupe Comillo — Bird watcher Guadalupe likes to gossip and is concerned about the environment. She is into animals and is part of an environmentalist group. Bill Kessler — A guest staying at the Lodge who likes to play Fox and Geese with Lou. He came for ice fishing but is not so excited about the situation with the wolf. Lou Talbot — A guest who likes to play Fox and Geese with Bill. He attends a college in Brea, California, and likes art. He thinks the accidents going on are "colorful". Tino Balducci — An acquaintance of Drew's, Balducci was a main character in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, and can now be called for hints. Nancy finds him quite overbearing. Chantal Moique — The owner of the lodge who asks Drew to solve the case. You only talk to her on the phone for information. Ned Nickerson — Drew's boyfriend. You only talk to him on the phone. Freddie Randall aka Snow Princess — Ollie's young daughter, Freddie, built a snow fort and stays in it all day. She is always up for a snowball fight. Isis — The infamous white wolf, who Nancy eventually befriends. She does not communicate sentences through her barks. Julius Macquade - The man whom found Isis as a puppy when her mother was shot by a hunter while he started living in the wilderness. Since the Isis refuses to leave him, he decided that Isis can be his companion. He got sick months later and had to leave Isis and the his cabin to go to the hospital, he unfortunately died in the hospital. His diary can be found if Nancy finds his cabin. He cares deeply for Isis, as shown in the last page of his diary saying "The possibility that she would think I abandoned her just breaks my heart. She has come to mean the world to me..." You never actually meet him. Sheriff Mahihkan — The local sheriff who investigated the bunkhouse explosion. He can only be reached by phone. Cast *'Nancy Drew and Freddie' — Lani Minella *'Ollie Randall' — Mark Shone *'Chantal Moique' — Kate Jaeger *'Bill Kessler' — Jonah von Spreecken *'Lou Talbot' — Gabriel Baron *'Yanni Volkstaia' — Evan Newton *'Guadalupe Comillo' — Kate Wisniewski *'Sheriff Mahihkan and other voices' — Keith Dahlgren *'Ned Nickerson' — Scott Carty *'Tino Balducci' — Jeff Minnerly *'Nikki Sabatini and other voices' — Amy Broomhall *'Additional Voices' — K. Brian Neel Second Chances The player can make fatal mistakes, or be fired. Here is a list of possible mistakes: *Falling through a hole in the ice while snow shoveling *Not getting the cold water in time when getting trapped in the sauna *Staying outside too long and getting hypothermia *Failing to get off the ice floes in time *Burning food in the kitchen and causing a fire (actually, then you will have to restart the kitchen level you're on) *Causing an avalanche *Catching a mine while ice fishing *Blowing up the snowmobile **NOTE: You don't have to come back to the Lodge after 5:30 when coming back from the mine because Nancy will automatically sleep in the hut. This is not a death. *Crashing the snowmobile, allowing the culprit to escape Trivia *The first time they player calls Mystico the magician, he says that in Drew's future he sees a "dark figure named... Bruno." A reference to Bruno Bolet, in Legend of the Crystal Skull. *When reading Nancy's casefile, It says there that Bet and Ed Rawley from The Secret of Shadow Ranch recommended Nancy to Chantal. *Talbot and Kessler have the same last names of two werewolf characters in different werewolf movies: Larry Talbot (The Wolf Man), and David Kessler (An American Werewolf in London). *Before you get the snowshoes out of the display you could try to "borrow" Lou's from his room. When tring to leave Lou will appear at the door and ask for his snowshoes. *When Nancy uses the washroom, she will occasionally use catchphrases from previous games, such as "Whales RULE!", "Loulou want cake", "Rude, Very rude!", and "I am Miles the Magnificent Memory Machine!" *The voice of Freddie, Lani Minella, is the same person who does the voice for Nancy, as well as Loulou from Curse of Blackmoor Manor and Millie Strathorn from Stay Tuned for Danger. *There's a copy of Jack London's novel Call of the Wild in Lou's room. *This is the first Nancy Drew game that does not use the traditional theme music in the title screen from the previous games. Easter Eggs In this case, a player must continually use the washroom in the lodge, (this will only happen after Comillo has been kicked out of the lodge) until Nancy sings a little song (apparently while washing her hands) - "Call 1-555-MYSTICO and prepare to be amazed!" Dialing this secret number puts her in contact with "Mystico the Magnificent", a magician. Humorous conversations can be made with him. If Nancy asks for "a reason for living", the magician will angrily shout, citing all of the people who have called for Nancy's help in each game ("What am I?...a family friend? A concerned investor?"). Asking about "danger" will have Mystico cite all of the culprits from each game ("What am I?...a thug? a washed up actor?"). If you ask for a hint, Mystico will shout, citing all of the people or animals who gave Nancy some hints in each game ("What am I?...a group of underage detectives? a parrot?"). Finally, Nancy can ask for "something very special", then go to the ice fishing pond. She can then fish for the egg; if she uses it to dial, Mystico will hypnotize her over the phone. You can now open the locked door called Chinook across from Nancy's room and if you set her alarm to any time, she will have a scary dream in which Nancy comments later that her "subconscious need to get a life".